


Dreams

by zenexit



Series: Winter HalBarry week 2018 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: Day 4- at nightHal Jordan has nightmares and Barry helps him without even knowing it.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I didn't upload my other submissions for Halbarry week,,, whoops. I didn't do day 3 or day 6 because of a lack of inspiration for a writing equivalent to the prompts. For day 7, I'm doing the work separately and can hopefully have it up in the next few days. 
> 
> This work is short, but hopefully to the point.

When they slept, Barry was always the warmer one between the two of them. Hal picked on him for it lightly, always teasing about how he had to wake up sweating because of his radioactive boyfriend. Barry knew though that Hal liked it, feeling another warm body next to him that helped keep him centered. 

Hal would wake up sometimes, tears streaming down his face that he didn’t know he need to let out. His dreams were only ever available to him like that, when he pulled himself out of it. Dreams where his father died again and again, where his mother said more cruel things than she ever had. 

Those nights where Barry was as warm as he could be, practically burning to the touch, always made Hal feel more grounded. His scorching hot boyfriend laying next to him, snoring softly and drooling on his pillow. It made Hal’s jaw unlock from grinding his teeth, made his hands relax and his eyes lower again. The sweat he was covered in was still there, but he couldn’t blame Barry for that. Not when he knew it was whatever dream Hal was chasing. All the monsters he was fighting in his sleep, ones that were more human than he let himself think about. 

There was something about Barry’s hand always underneath Hal’s pillow that made him frustrated. Made him want to smack him, but… That same hand being there made it so much easier for Hal to fish it out, to press it to his face. Just that small contact alone was enough to kick in Hal’s exhaustion. To make it easier to go to dreams that wouldn’t follow him into being awake. 


End file.
